SCHOOL DAYS
by little Alice Cullen
Summary: Bienvenido sea Ciel Phantomhive al prestigioso internado Heaven's Gate! Niños ricos y una sola regla, cada quien lleva su servidumbre.
1. Chapter 1

**SCHOOL DAYS**

**Little Alice Cullen por aquí!!! ****Nueva historia, nuevo tema!!! Hahahahaha**

**Esta historia la hicimos mi loca amiga y yo, acabamos de terminarla, estamos en nuestro salón mas solas que un perro y escribiendo en una lap prestada. **

**Mi amiga es yuukiyuki y escribe en amor-yaoi y quien lea ahí y la conoce, sabe como va acabar esto!!**

**Les paso el link!! Pónganlo sin espacios!!**

**http : // www. amor- yaoi. com /fanfic/ viewstory. php? sid= 50243**

Sebastian caminaba por los amplios pasillos de la mansión Phantomhive, ¡en la mano derecha llevaba luna fina bandeja de plata con los aperitivos de la tarde, un cassis y un humeante té de un suave color dorado cuyo dulce aroma hacia un perfecto balance con el pastel.

S e dirigía hacia el estudio en el cual su joven amo se encontraba tomando sus clases particulares en esos momentos.

Estando a cerca de medio metro del susodicho estudio se cruzo en su camino a un malhumorado ojiazul que evidentemente escapaba de sus deberes.

-A donde va bochan?- le inquirió el mayordomo recibiendo como respuesta tan solo un gruñido y siguiendo su camino

El profesor, quién salió tras su pupilo, no se fijó en el mayordomo que estaba enfrente de el, chocando y tirando todo lo que el mayordomo llevaba sobre el desafortunado profesor

- Tenga más cuidado para la próxima- dijo Sebastian sonriendo y pensando para sí "pude haberlo evitado pero quería reír un poco"

- Para la próxima?? Para la próxima? No va haber una próxima, no puedo seguir intentando enseñarle a un niño que solo te ve como diciendo "eres un idiota" y que no se esfuerza por aprender y que te ve con un solo ojo!! La moda no es tener un parche!!!

El profesor se fue de la mansión y Ciel volvió a aparecer en el segundo piso cuando Sebastian cerró la puerta

- Donde están mi cassis y mi te??

-Encima del profesor, bochan-

- Pues apresúrate a traerme otro!!- y se fue hacia el estudio

Después de diez minutos el mayordomo entró al estudio

- Te tardaste demasiado!!

- Bochan… este es el doceavo!!

- Es el primer cassis del día!!

- No me refería al casis- dijo levantando la ceja- me refería al profesor!, este es el doceavo de la semana!

- No es mi culpa que todos sean unos incompetentes!!

- Llamaré al siguiente- dijo Sebastian en un suspiro

Ciel giró su sillón hacia la ventana y un sonrojo empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas- he decidido ir a una escuela…- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

- Es que se siente solo en la mansión?- inquirió Sebastian con esa sonrisa que solo el sabía poner, si, esa de superioridad infinita que hacia a Ciel enfurecer

El joven amo se levantó de un salto de su sillón y golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos, tenía una mirada enojada- Simplemente quiero hacerlo, cuando me aburra lo dejaré, solo eso!!! Encuentra una escuela, es una orden!-

Y así fue como cinco minutos después Sebastian estaba en el despacho de la directora del prestigioso internado "Heaven´s Gate"

- Muy bien señor Michaels…

- Es Michaelis…- corrigio lanzándole a la regordeta señora una mirada asesina que ella no se molesto en notar.

-Como sea, decía, su hijo-

-No es mi hijo…- volvió a corregir, la mujer lo estaba sacando de quicio, y eso que una de sus grandes cualidades siempre había sido la paciencia, bueno, la verdad no n_n

-Perdón, su amo, el joven Ciel Phantomhive, correcto?- no espero una afirmación y prosiguió hablando –Puede iniciar clases en el momento que desee- El pelinegro se levanto en cuanto la directora termino su frase y le hizo una cordial reverencia

-Le agradezco su tiempo directora Darlik- hablo dirigiéndose a la salida, ella lo detuvo antes de que saliera

-Ah, por cierto, olvide comentarle una cosa Sebastian-san-

-Escucho- dijo sin voltearse a mirarla.

-El único requisito- además de la costosa colegiatura claro –Es que cada alumno traiga a su propia servidumbre-

-Perfecto, así no tendré que entrar por la ventana cada mañana para arreglarlo- susurro mas para el que para ella

-Perdón..?-

-Que tenga un buen día- puntualizo cerrando sigilosamente la puerta tras de si.

* * *

Al día siguiente….

- Nervioso por su primer día Bochan???- dijo Sebastian viendo como Ciel apretaba las manos cada cinco segundos

- No- dijo intentado ignorar que los constantes movimientos de la carrosa en el camino empedrado le hacían querer vomitar- Aun falta mucho para llegar???- preguntó justo en el momento en que los caballos se detenían. –Olvidalo…-

El mayordomo bajo primero de la carroza, llevaba las 10 maletas de su joven amo tan solo en la mano derecha al parecer sin esfuerzo alguno, con un pie estaba deteniendo la puerta y la otra mano se la extendió a Ciel para ayudarlo a bajar

-No soy una señorita Sebastian- le espeto bajando por su cuenta e ignorando la mano que le era ofrecida. Era un día ridícula y asquerosamente soleado, sus ojos azules estaban deslumbrados por tanta luz.

La entrada de la escuela era enorme y de barrotes dorados, por encima de ella se podía ver en letras gariboleadas el nombre y el escudo de la escuela

-Heaven´s Gate?- pregunto el conde a su mayordomo algo desconcertado –Es ironico no crees?-

-No había otra escuela mejor para usted- respondió dedicándole una mirada complice y divertida. Realmente solo faltaba San Pedro a un lado, detrás de un escritorio y pidiendo las credenciales, tal vez el pobre idiota que trataba de romper los barrotes porque pensaba que eran de oro era suficiente.

En la entrada se encontraba la directora

-Señor Michaels!! Usted, debe ser el Joven Phantomhive, cierto?

- Michaels??- preguntó Ciel

- Vamos a que le den su uniforme, su mayordomo no ha hecho el favor de darnos sus medidas desde antes, por lo que ya está listo su uniforme!, síganme porfavor!!- y empezó a caminar por el pasillo principal

- cuando me has tomado las medidas Sebastian??

- Usted no tenia tiempo para eso, así que… las tome mientras dormía!!

- Que??!!!!!

- Muy bien hemos llegado!!- dijo la directora- esta será su habitación, en la cama está su nuevo uniforme, señor Michaels, usted puede venir, démosle privacidad al joven Phantomhive!!

- es Michaelis, y preferiría quedarme para ayudar a mi amo…

- No sea un pervertido!!- y se llevó a Sebastian

- Pero… yo…. Sebastian…. Mi uniforme… maldición!!!- Ciel entró al cuarto y se dio cuenta que la habitación no sería solo para el, pues teía otra cama- Sebastian dormirá fuera, no compartiré habitación con el!!- se dirigió a la cama con ropa en ella, se quitó su camisa y se quedó con su short azul, y agarró algo blanco que el supuso era la camisa y la investigó durante un buen rato desifrando como se ponía esa tela en su cuerpo

- Al final si tuve que entrar por la ventana- dijo en un suspiro el mayordomo cuando entró a la habitación- exactamente, qué intenta hacer??- preguntó el mayordomo viendo como su amo intentaba meter su cabeza en la manga de la camisa

- Vistiéndome! Qué no ves??

- Déjeme hacerlo por usted

Le puso la camisa en su lugar, le quitó su short azul y cuando se disponía a ponerle el pantalón negro del uniforme la puerta se abrió, revelando a un chico de cabello blanco con ningún mechon de cabello en su lugar, ojos de un color imposiblemente rosa, las facciones eran finas y su piel era de un blanco transparente , era aun mas bajo que Ciel y su cuerpo era delgado y perfecto.

Los tres se quedaron pasmados, Sebastian con las manos en el pantalón de Ciel, Ciel con el pantalón a la altura de las rodillas y el pequeño recién llegado mas rojo que un kilo de tomates en temporada con colorante artificial rojo del numero cinco encima y además de todo eran tomates transgénicos

-LO SIENTO!!!!!!- grito el niño apenado, salió corriendo cerrando la puerta tras de si con un portazo.

-Que fue eso??- preguntó Ciel

- Un niño entando a su habitación, algo sorprendido por la escena…

- No me refería a eso!!! Por qué entró??

- No lo se Bochan, tal vez el sea…- el sonido de unos nudillos contra la puerta los interrumpió

- Señorito Phantomhive!!! Está listo ya??? – llamó la directora

- Apurat…- Ciel ya estaba vestido y no había rastro de su mayordomo

-Señor Phantomhive…- Ciel, le abrió la puerta, se sentía en verdad ridículo ya que nunca en su vida había usado un uniforme- veo que ya está listo, sígame

Se detuvieron en una puerta de roble, el triple de grande a la de una puerta normal.

- Hoy conocerá a sus compañeros- dos hombres estaban a la entrada de la puerta y cuando ella asintió ellos abrieron la pesada puerta, el salón era espacioso y dentro había solo veinte niños máximo- Ciel, entra, ahí esta tu nuevo profesor

Ciel entró algo nervioso, sin demostrarlo poniendo esa cara tan especial que todos conocemos, se acercó al profesor,

- Chicos el es su nuevo compañero, preséntate porfavor!

- Ahhh, yo soy Ciel Phantomhive

- Ahhh no quieres decir algo más de ti?, tus gustos?? O algo por el estilo??- Ciel giro la cabeza de modo arrogante hacia el maestro

- No- respondió tajante

- Bien! Ahora, chicos es su turno de presentarse a Ciel, el primero

- Yo soy, el vizconde de Farring, Shuri Kingston, me gusta el dinero, tener mucha servidumbre, tu y yo no seremos amigos porque pocas personas tienen el dinero suficiente para ser mis amigos, así que solo limítate a adorarme y tal vez te vea por unos segundos además de que…

- Señor Kingston, puede sentarse, ya entendimos su punto, creo que…

- No quiero ser tu amigo, ni tuyo ni el de nadie!!- Cortó Ciel

- Tranquilos chicos, sigamos la presentación, el siguiente es…

Ciel tras el primer niño realmente no le quedaron ganas de conocer a los demás, seguramente ellos eran igual que el creido Shuri, sin embargo, cuando se levanto el siguiente cambio completamente de idea, la melena blanca despeinada capturo su atención, tuvo el tiempo de escrutinarlo a detalle ahora que el chico permanecia callado y el no tenia los pantalones abajo.

Aquellos ojos rosas se negaban a dedicarle una mirada, parecían clavados al suelo por una fuerza invisible, tal parecía que ese rubor encendido era normal porque en ese momento sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

Así, sin mirarlo y hablándole al suelo él se presentó

-Alice…- murmuro con una voz débil, casi la de una niña –Soy Alice Crow-

**nya :3, si, se llama alice, y es un niño, **

**Se que esto se sale de tooodo lo que hago pero… ya qué!! Se que les está gustando!!**

**quiero aclarar en estas notas finales que el nombre de alice no es en honor a la pequeña Alice Cullen ni tampoco se lo pusimos por Alice in Wonderland, no!!! Salió de un rockero estadounidense cuyo nombre artístico es Alice Cooper( si saben lo que les conviene y no quieren quedar ciegos no lo busquen en internet) y creo que lo único que se de el es por mi amiga (quien hace esta historia junto conmigo) que en uno de sus conciertos arrojo un pollo a la multitud…que después lo mato y le arrojo las vísceras 0.o, pero bueno!!! n_n**

**espero sus reviews!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Habia escuchado el momento justo en el que la directora se había llevado a su joven amo a su nuevo salón, fue su señal para volver a entrar por la ventana del cuarto, acomodo las cosas de Ciel en los cajones que eran para el y se volvió a ir, comenzó a preguntarse para que estaba ahí, traer su propia servidumbre, que propuesta tan mas inútil, y justo después de ese pensamiento los tres rostros de los atolondrados sirvientes llegaron a su mente. Suspiró, cogió su reloj de bolsillo y miro la hora

-Para esta hora la mansión ya debe estar destruida…- dijo a la nada mientras caminaba por los pasillos directito a la salida, tenia que ir por materiales de construcción, regresaría a ver como le iba a su joven amo entrada la noche.

Y repentinamente era arrastrado por la directora hacia las escaleras para ir al piso de abajo

- Señor Michaels, justo acaba de ir a dejar a su joven amo a su salón!!!- comento ella alegremente

-Si, vera, esque yo tengo que…

-Acompañeme!!!!!- le grito furiosa, aparte de todo era algo bipolar - este lugar será donde pasará más tiempo… La cocina!! - le dijo cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta como cualquier otra.

Realmente no comprendía porque esa mujer era tan alegre, podía estarte maldiciendo con una sonrisa.

Esperaba encontrar un cuarto para el mismo con todo lo que necesitara para trabajar, mas nunca espero que hubiera toda una legión de mayordomos y sirvientas de pie en filas perfectamente alineadas escuchando lo que un fulano bien vestido les decía, y al parecer, el estaba interrumpiendo la lección

-Es Michaelis- no pudo contenerse de corregirle a la directora en voz baja. Las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron en el. El fulano, un hombre de estatura promedio, una boina en la cabeza y la mirada inquisidora de cualquier cocinero francés que se hiciera respetar lo barrio con la mirada

-Esta interrumpiendo- dijo aludiendo a lo obvio, sus pequeños bigotes se movían al compas de sus labios, incluso había carraspeado para añadirle énfasis a sus palabras

-Por la cara de sus estudiantes… no creo que su clase fuera muy relevante para sus vidas- ellos lanzaron una risilla divertida, que cesó en el preciso momento en el que el chef en jefe chasqueo los dedos.

-Veo que se llevan de maravilla! – a todos menos a ella les salió una gotita de anime en la nuca- Bien, los dejo para que sigan su clase, Señor Michaels… mucha suerte, se que e divertirá en este lugar!!- salió cerrando lentamente la puerta

- Es Michaelis- dijo Sebastian en un suspiro cuando ella se fue. Cuando vio todas las miradas seguían viéndolo con curiosidad, todas las chicas lo miraban con corazones en los ojos y flotando alrededor de ellas, por el contrario, los chicos tenían llamas en los ojos y blasfemaban mentalmente en contra suya, solo había dos personas, el profesor y un extraño mayordomo que no estaban interesados en mirarlo.

-Señor… puede acercarse para que pueda aprender el arte de cocinar un…

-No me interesa lo que usted pueda enseñar… me voy- y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, esta se abrió

- Oh.. Señor Michaels… olvidaba decirle que usted no puede salir del internado o su joven amo será expulsado- y cerró la puerta

- O tal vez no me voy…- dijo Sebastian y se puso en el lugar más alejado que podía estar para no escuchar esa clase

* * *

- -Alice…- murmuro con una voz débil, casi la de una niña –Soy Alice Crow-

Se genero un silencio incomodo

-Aja…- irrumpió el sensei haciéndole unas señas con las manos para alentarlo a decir algo mas que solo su nombre, el peliblanco dubito

-Y…y me gusta….- Ciel levanto un poco la ceja, en todo caso el era el que tenia que estar nervioso y apenado. Fue el límite de presión que el pequeño Alice pudo soportar, se precipito a la salida tropezando con su banca y después corrió fuera del salón

- Alguien se ofrece para ir a buscar a su compañero??

- Yo voy- dijo Ciel, no porque le interesara Alice… bueno… el compañero… solo iba porque no quería estar en ese salón mucho tiempo, solo eso (aja…)

Ciel salió en busca de Alic… el… pero se dio cuenta de algo esencial: no conocía la escuela, y prefería que antes le escupiera un camello o un castor se lo violara antes de pedir instrucciones

Cuando ya no supo que más hacer decidió que estaba muy cansado como para regresar al salón y sin compañero… así que decidió excurcionar para poder regresar a su habitación.

Ciel entró y en la orilla de la otra cama estaba… Alice?? Perdón… el chico de la clase, hecho bolita

- Que haces en mi habitación??- preguntó Ciel desconcertado mas la bolita no lo escucho, el ojiazul se acerco y lo pico en un costado haciéndolo reaccionar, como si hubiese sido un fantasma el que lo había tocado palideció inmediatamente, al intentar retroceder la cama misteriosamente se termino y cayó de espaldas en el suelo. Ciel negó con la cabeza, ayudarlo a parar? No, la verdad no le daban ganas, simplemente se quedo ahí de pie, notando que su ropa ya estaba acomodada y sonriendo imperceptiblemente, los gemidos lastimeros del ojirosa llegaron a sus oídos, lo vio ponerse en pie y sobarse donde se había golpeado

-Decia, que haces en mi habitación?- volvió a preguntar el conde indiferente, era ahora el niño el que lo miraba extrañado

-Ah, no te lo dijeron? Vamos a compartir habitación- Ciel se quedo de piedra

-Los Phantomhive no comparten habitaciones- espeto algo engreídamente

-Lo siento… yo… no puedo cambiar mi habitación… juro que no haré ruido- y dicho esto se regresó a su posición de bolita en la cama

- Que es lo que ibas a decirte antes de que salieras huyendo tan cobardemente??- dijo Ciel intentando "consolarlo"

- Yo… solo… nada!! Pero… porqué no te burlas de mi por llamarme Alice??

- Los condes no hacen algo tan vulgar como eso, pero no evadas mi pregunta

- Te gusta la habitación?? Es bueno tener un nuevo compañero, mis compañeros nunca me duran mucho tiempo

-Me estas escuchando??- pregunto algo enfadado

- A alguien como tu no le gustaría escuchar lo que yo tenga que decir

- Eres… tienes razón- y dicho esto el se fu e su cama dándole la espalda

- Te puedo llamar por tu nombre??

-Comienzo a entender porque no duran tus compañeros

-Te estoy molestando??- pregunto apenado, Ciel suspiró, se pregunto porque carajos había querido ir a una escuela, lo miro, no con interés o furia, era solo una mirada que esperaba a que el dijera algo, el conde pensó que quizás, si lo escuchaba después Alice ya no tendría nada que decir y se callaría.

Solo que nunca espero que su plan diera frutos tan rápido, ya solo se miraban el uno al otro. Ciel sintió algo extraño… una muy extraña necesidad de acercarse a su compañero

- Alguien de mi rango no se molesta por ese tipo de niñerías

- Oh… lo siento… solo… me quedaré en silencio-

-Eso dijiste antes de ponerte hablar-

-Bueno pues…pues ya me voy entonces!!- le grito completamente rojo huyendo de ahí

-Dios…eso si es ser voluble (y no mamadas)-

- No soy voluble!!!- dijo abriendo rápidamente la puerta y azotándola al siguiente segundo.

Hubo Algo oprimiendo su pecho, era como el deseo innegable de querer ir tras él, sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas, eso nunca, NUNCA iba a pasar.

-Y bien, ahora que ya saben el menú de hoy para los señoritos- recito el chef, dando un sonoro aplauso –A cocinar gente!- Inmediatamente ellos se pusieron en parejas, todos menos Sebastian que no tenia ni idea de porque –Oh si…- dijo el chef recordándolo –Que usted no tiene un compañero verdad?- miro a su alrededor terminando por fijar la mirada en el rincón mas rinconoso de la cocina, su boca y su bigote se curvearon en una maliciosa sonrisa, tal vez podía haber encontrado al compañero perfecto para su dolor de cabeza -Allá- le dijo -Trabajara con el señor Aker- Sebastian le hizo una leve reverencia que hizo enfadar al chef

-Como ordene- camino tranquilamente hacia el lugar, el tal Aker estaba pelándo unas zanahorias ágilmente, era un joven apuesto, el cabello largo y de un azul oscuro brillante, alto, de cintura pequeña resaltada por el hecho de que llevaba un delantal para no manchar su pantalón de vestir, en esos momentos llevaba puesto también el clásico chaleco de mayordomo y las mangas de su camisa estaban arremangadas a la altura de los codos para que no se ensuciaran, poco cabello estaba fuera de lugar, la cara era afilada y en sus ojos morados se mostraba una concentración y dedicación que rara vez se podía contemplar

-Trate de seguirle el ritmo…- alcanzo a escuchar al chef en tono burlón. Era un desafio, perfecto…

Sebastian llegó al lado de su compañero, puso una sonrisa socarrona (que todos conocemos) y empezó a arremangarse las mangas y ponerse el delantal.

Cuando estuvo listo, tomó una zanahoria y la peló en unos pocos segundos, tomando otra al instante, generando rápidamente una pequeña montaña de zanahorias peladas. Cuando hubo terminado se dispuso a empezar a picarlas, se dio cuenta de que Aker estaba empezando a picar, al igual que el, _gran desafío_, pensó Sebastian, picó a gran velocidad las zanahorias, pero su compañero no se quedaba atrás, picaba con una rapidez casi inhumana al igual que el demonio de mayordomo, en ese lugar de la gran cocina las cosas pasaban tan rápido que no sabías en qué momento terminaban de hacer algo y empezaban a hacer otra cosa.

Cuando metieron todos los ingredientes en la olla todos los demás estaban terminando de picar zanahorias

-Gran trabajo- dijo Sebastian

- No es gran cosa- Contestó el otro, no con modestia sino mas bien con indiferencia, "se parece al bochan" pensó. Era extraño, al único humano casi tan habilidoso como el que había conocido era Agni, y aun se preguntaba si era humano del todo, nadie que llore sangre por los ojos puede ser humano, o clinicamente sano por lo menos- tu tampoco lo hiciste nada mal

-como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive… qué sería de mi si no pudiera hacer algo como eso?- contestó

- Buena respuesta- dijo Aker- mi nombre es Aker

- Sebastian Michaelis

- No era Michaels??

- No, esa señora…

- Te comprendo!, cuando llegué aquí me decía Axel

El chef principal se acerco a ellos, con los ojos redondos de asombro e incredulidad, los dos sirvientes le sonrieron "amigablemente" aunque realmente era una sonrisa amenzante y aterradora. "Genial, ahora tengo dos presumidos" pensó, lanzo un bufido al aire, coño, realmente no era genial

**Regresé!! Algo rápido, lo se… pero hacer esto entre dos personas es más rápido!!**

**la verdad ibamos a escribir "ah si, con que te gusta pelar zanahorias verdad…PUES PELAME ESTA PUTO!!!!!!!!!!!" que es un albur mexicano!! n_n!!**

**espero sus reviews!! El capítulo va para Sandretaaaa, quien dio el primer review a la historia!!**

**Muchas gracias chica!!**

**Un beso!!**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3°

Ciel estaba en su cama y con esas vocecitas molestándolo una diciendo "tienes que ir por el, lo lastimaste, no debes ser así, es tu primer día y ve lo que ya hiciste" y la otra contradiciendo a la primera con un "y por qué ir por el?? No es tu culpa que no se quedara callado, que se vaya"

Maldición… iré por el- decidio, en su pequeño pizarrón mental la parte buena se anoto un punto a su favor.

Apenas estaba abriendo la puerta cuando un estruendoso timbre resonó por todos y cada uno de los pasillos del colegio.

-Ciel-kun!- la directora salio de la nada, literalmente dejando de piedra al menor

-U…usted de donde salio?- pregunto el conde algo espantado

-Debes estar desconcertado ne? Por la campana- Ciel asintió –Indica la hora de la comida- explico ella sonriendo a ojos cerrados –Si sigues por el pasillo a la derecha llegaras al comedor-

El ojiazul no dijo nada, asintió, como ido con la cabeza, estaba dispuesto a dirigirse al comedor cuando la directora le puso una mano en el hombro deteniendolo de sus intenciones

-Ciel-kun- llamo ella su atención cariñosamente, de pronto su agarre se tenso y su mirada se volvio lugubre a mas no poder –No creas que tolerare que te estes saltando tus clases!- dijo elevando su voz una octava, lo solto, y volvio a sonreir –Que tengas una buena comida n_n-

Ciel caminó por donde se le indicó y llegó a un amplio salón con mesas alineadas, seria como un comedor de cualquier escuela normal de no ser por los candelabros que colgaban del techo y la finisima decoración del lugar, la gran mayoría de la escuela ya estaba ahí y el no quería sentarse junto a nadie

Caminó por el lugar hasta que encontró una mesa vacía hasta el fondo del lugar. Se sentó lo mas cómodamente que podía

- me puedo sentar aquí?- preguntó una voz que ya empezaba a ser conocida para el

- Que no ya te habías ido?- preguntó aparentando desinterés el ojiazul

- La directora me encontró y me obligó a entrar, no me quiero sentar con los demás… me puedo sentar contigo- preguntó con un leve sonrojo

- En realidad…

- Aquí está bochan- se oyeron dos voces sincronizadas

Ambos niños voltearon al reconocer una de las voces cada uno, Ciel la de Sebastian y Alice la de Aker

Los dos mayordomos llevaban en manos los platillos que en la cocina habian preparado, platos que fueron colocados en la mesa de inmediato obligando asi a Alice a sentarse con el ojiazul.

-Bochan, parece contento- dijo Aker mientras le dejaba el ultimo cubierto a su disposición

- Tu comentario está fuera de lugar, te sugiero que no me hables con tal confianza, tu eres el mayordomo y yo tu amo- dijo el niño en voz baja y amenazadora, Ciel juraba que el brillo inocente de sus ojos se habia ido y tuvo una sensación inexplicable, tenía unas ganas incontenibles de acercarse a el, de nuevo, si…

- Lo mejor sería que coma bochan, la comida se puede enfriar- le dijo Sebastian a su propio joven amo

- No hables- dijo Ciel mientras agarraba un cubierto y ponia la comida en su boca

- Y… cual es tu color favorito- dijo Alice recuperando mágicamente el brillo en sus ojos

- En serio preguntaste eso?- dijo Ciel mientras que en su pizarrón blanco cerebral se dibujaba la palabra "voluble"

-Eso significa que no me diras?- le pregunto a la vez que le sonreia a ojos cerrados, la palabra "voluble" entonces se torno de color rojo y aparecio en negritas

- No me fijo en esas estupideces, el favoritismo hacia un color no es algo que sea de relevancia para mi

- Supongo… aunque siempre es bueno tener algo así para pensar, así tu mente no vaga en recordar el rostro de ciertas personas- y en ese preciso momento abrió los ojos y le vió de una manera indescriptiblemente intensa.

Ciel volteo el rostro ligeramente sonrojado metiendose otro pedazo de carne a la boca

-Azul…- dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, esperando que no le oyera

-azul… el mio también- dijo sonriendo ampliamente y en un rápido movimiento se mordió el labio.

-Me alegra que este haciendo amigos bochan- le dijo Aker al oido

-No te dije que te callaras?- respondio tajante Alice

-Me disculpo joven amo- dijo reverenciandolo sumisamente y retrocediendo un paso

- Veo que estas conociendo a tu nuevo compañero mi niño- dijo con un tono de voz muy dulce y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Alice la directora

- Directora! Comportese!- pidio el niño sonrojado tratando de quitarse el agarre de la mujer de su hombro

-Oh vamos mi pequeño Alice! Ya te dije que esta bien que me digas Mamá en la escuela n_n-

-Mamá??- preguntó un atónito Ciel

- Oh… creo que no le mencioné que su compañero de clase es también mi hijo Ciel-kun- dijo la directora con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba

-No, al parecer omitió ese pequeño detalle- contestó el ojiazul, y siguió comiendo para aparentar indiferencia, pero en su cabeza solo podía pensar "ahora veo de donde salió esos cambios de personalidad"

-Directora!- grito el niño una vez mas con la intencion de detener a su madre, sabia que si empezaba luego seguiria con las historias de la infancia, y eso era algo que debia evitar aunque le costase la vida

-Es Mamá- dijo ella, bueno, aunque le costase la vida o el orgullo

-Mamá…- suspiro el niño, la mujer le revolvió los cabellos emocionada y se alejo de ahí dando saltitos alegres con lagrimas brotándole de los ojos.

Cuando Alice volvio el rostro a Ciel esperando ver una ceja levantada con escepticismo se sorprendio cuando lo hallo sonriendole amablemente

-Entonces, en que nos quedamos?- inquirio el conde metiendose otro bocado de cmoda a la boca, Alice pestañeo rapidamente

-Ah…pues…este…hablabamos de que…estas bien?-

-Si, porque n_n?- pregunto el conde. Alice volvio a parpadear rapidamente, realmente deseaba que alguien lo pellizcara para ver si no estaba soñando o algo asi

-Pues tu estas sonriendo y…AUCH!!! AKER! Por que hiciste eso?- su joven mayordomo le sonrio

-Esque puso esa cara que siempre pone cuando quiere que lo pellizquen-

-Así que sueles disfrutar de los pellizcos?- preguntó Ciel con una sonrisa bromista en la cara

-Ah…no! Bueno si…pero no!- comenzo a balbucear y a agitar los brazos alborotadamente, su rostro era de un color rojo intenso y cuando creia que no podria a volver a verlo a los ojos el volvio a soprenderlo dejando escapar unas risillas claras y debiles pero alegres. Entonces, a Alice dejo de preocuparle la extraña actitud de Ciel, porque quizas, después de todo, si le agradaba aunque sea solo un poco.

El ojiazul una vez terminada al cena se habia despedido de su compañero, mas en cuanto la puerta del enorme comedor se habia cerrado a sus espaldas la sonrisa que habia estado manteniendo se borro inmediatamente.

Una voz le hablo desde las sombras

-Luce cansado Bochan- dijo Sebastián saliendo de la penumbra. Ciel se frotaba ansiosamente las mejillas

-Me duele la cara, nunca habia sonreido tanto en toda mi vida -_-

-Ya que ha entrado el tema joven amo permitame preguntarle porque cambio tan de repente su actitud- el Conde dejo su rostro en paz, su intencion era sonreir pedantemente, pero pronto descubrio que si queria seguir poder hablando lo mejor era que no lo hiciera

-Que no es obvio?- inquirio molestandose un poco al notar que a sus palabras les faltaba ese toque que su sonrisa pudo haberles dado –Es el hijo de la directora, me convendra llevarme con el, que otras razones podria tener??-

- Vaya… veo que ser el perro de la reina le deja costumbres- contestó el mayordomo logrando que su joven amo se enojara

- Me voy a mi habitación, quiero dormir, déjame solo- dijo secamente

- Como ordene my Lord, pero… me gustaría saber… cómo se pondrá su ropa para dormir??- preguntó con aquella sonrisa de superioridad pintada en su rostro. El conde chasqueo la lengua con fastidio

- Si que eres una molestia… estaba sobreentendido que me cambiabas de ropa y luego te ibas- dijo intentado que no se notara su desliz

- Yes, my Lord- dijo con una reverencia.

**Aquí termina el cap!!**

**Que les pareció??? Espero les haya gustado y me hagan inmensamente feliz poniendo un review!!, les agradecería eternamente si lo hacen!!**

**Un beso**


End file.
